The Last of Us
by Music Dragon425
Summary: Lucy was a normal girl with an amazing big brother, little sister, and best friend. Her life took a drastic turn, when a lethal virus broke out, causing everyone to turn into aggressive killers. She is now left alone with a gun in her hand, a dead city, and a will to survive. Join her on her new adventure to find a cure, find her family, and maybe more. Fairy Tail/ Last of us NaLu
1. Guns and Roses

**Hey guys! Music Dragon here, welcome to my new fanfiction! I'm very excited to start this story, this is my second fanfic, if you would like to read my first one please click on my bio! It's called Let Me Go, a RoWen fanfic that is still in the making. I hope you like this story, please don't forget to follow and review! I love the game Last of us, so I thought it would be cool. Also huge shout out to my friends who inspire me to write, and also GraePearl who inspired me to write this story! So with out further adieu, lets get into the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Last of Us or their characters, sadly T_T**

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I crashed down on our comfy leather couch, and squirmed into a comfortable position. It was now five to eleven, my best friend Levy has just left, we just finished an enormous English project that was fifteen percent of our English grade. However it is in exchange for a final exam, so I'm not complaining. Levy and I just worked so hard, and we were so stressed out, we need to get an A on this project.

The T.V. was playing an old movie, I think it was called "The Outsiders", I glanced up to my right, and on the other small couch, there was my little sister Wendy, who was sound asleep. I didn't even notice her presence. 'What is she doing down here this late?' I questioned myself, but I remembered that it's my older brother's birthday today, and Wendy has been working so hard to get him a birthday present.

I quietly got up and grabbed the scratchy blue blanket that was hanging on the side of the couch, that's for some reason Wendy's favorite blanket, and gently placed it on her. I smiled, she's growing up so fast, she'll be thirteen this April, and I'll turn sixteen in July.

I jumped to the sound of the lock rattling, but it was just my brother in his usual work attire. A white button up, and scarlet tie that hung loosely around his neck. I ran up to give him a big hug, and he stumbled back a little in surprise, but he regained his balance quickly. "Sorry" I quickly apologized, "Happy nineteenth Birthday Jellal!" I exclaimed, not to loudly, remembering sleeping Wendy on the couch.

"Thank you Lucy, what are you doing up?" he questioned as he patted me on the head, locked the door, and hung his jacket. "Levy and I just finished our English project, and Wendy fell asleep waiting for you, she wanted to give you your birthday present." I replied, as we walked together to the kitchen.

We have a small apartment that has two floors, it's not much but it's perfect for our little family. Our parents abandoned us when Wendy was born, and Jellal has taken care of us and has supported us ever since. He has been working an office job, from sunrise to sunset, and have made sure to keep Wendy and myself in school.

Wendy let out a loud yawn, and sat up stretching her arms out. Jellal chuckled and walked toward Wendy, and gave her a light kiss on the head "It's time to go to bed sleepyhead". Wendy's eyes snapped open "Happy Birthday big brother! she exclaimed happily, and tackled him with a bear hug, giggling with glee. I too let out a small giggle.

"I got you a birthday present I hope you like it!" Wendy said as she bolted up and down the stairs in less than a second, holding a white box. Jellal had a questionable look on his face, but one that had compassion. He took the box from Wendy and opened it, and his eyes widened, "Oh my goodness, Wendy how did you afford this" Jellal questioned, astonished. It was a brand new silver watch, "You kept complaining that your other watch was broken, so I bought you a new one!" Wendy replied happily.

Jellal took off his old watch and placed on the new one. He then crouched down to Wendy's eye level, "Thank you Wendy, but you still haven't answered my question" Jellal said sternly. "I sell hard core drugs" Wendy answered sarcastically, causing me to burst out laughing.

"Come here you" Jellal said as he brought Wendy and I into a hug, "Thank you guys" Jellal whispered into our ears. We stayed here for a moment. "Now Wendy, head on upstairs, it's past your bedtime, and you have school tomorrow" Jellal instructed, Wendy let out a sigh, gave Jellal and I one last hug and scurried on upstairs.

Jellal waited until he heard the bedroom door close and glanced up at me with worried eyes. "Lucy, I need to talk to you" I looked up at him "Is everything alright?" I questioned, worried. He let out a tired sight and walked over to the couch, and placed his hands on his face, brushing away his fly away hair. "Hey.. Is everything okay?" I asked concerned, he might be stressed out about work.

Jellal took a deep breath before responding to my question. "At the office, one of the reporters told me that there is a new virus, and it's spreading quickly" I gasped, "Is it in the local area?" I questioned eagerly. "It's... Everywhere" Jellal managed to let out.

"Oh my goodness, what are we going to do?!" I exclaimed in panic.

"I don't know yet, but don't worry I promise I will keep you guys safe." Jellal said soothingly "But remember, take care of your sister always when I'm not around"

"Of course, I will protect her too!" I said determinedly, Jellal let out a half-hearted chuckle and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "You should head to bed too, you still have school tomorrow remember?" Jellal instructed. Oh crap, I totally forgot! I quickly gave Jellal a hug and quietly ran up the stairs. I crept into our bed room and there Wendy lay, out like a light.

The three of us share one room, I share a bed with Wendy and Jellal has his own. I crawled right into bed with Wendy, making sure not to move her or to wake her up. As I pulled the covers over Wendy, I heard Jellal walking up the stairs making a phone call.

"Erza, you have to listen to me. I think this virus is going to get worse, there have already been break outs in the near by cities, and I can't afford to loose you guys." What?! How could this new virus be spreading so fast? I questioned myself, I continued to listen to his conversation.

"Yes I know... I know I might just be over reacting, but we should be safe if we head over the border to avoid the spread" He paused for a moment. "I don't know, I'll just pull Wendy and Lucy out of school for a week or two, and when I know it's safe I'll bring them back." Jellal answered in a serious tone.

"Erza this is serious, I'm going to protect Lucy and Wendy at all costs" there was another silence, "I love you too, meet me at the bridge by sunrise, we'll plan the rest there, goodnight" with that he ended the phone call and slowly opened the door, leading to our room. Without thinking I pretend to be asleep.

* * *

I woke up with a start I must have fallen asleep , I was breathing hard, screams could be heard from outside. A dream? Wendy was still fast a sleep beside me, I glanced up to the digital clock on the night stand by our bed.

Three in the morning, Jellal was missing from the bedroom. My curiosity hungered, so I jumped out of bed, making sure not to wake the little dragon, and tip-toed out. All the lights were off, however there was muffled voices from downstairs. I looked back to the bedroom, thinking maybe I should go back, but I continued hesitantly down to see what the peculiar noise and faint light was.

My feet were slightly trembling as the muffled voices become clearer.

"There have been several reports of riots, thought to be connected to the nationwide pandemic" a news reporter from the T.V. said. I looked around, but Jellal was nowhere to be found, so I continued to listen to the blurred lady on the screen. This must be the virus Jellal was talking about.

"We have gotten reports that people afflicted with the virus show signs of aggression an-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OU-" I let out a scream, there was an explosion both from the T.V. and from the window, that shook the house and let off a fiery light.

"Jellal! Where are you!" I shouted, scared. I walked over to the kitchen and held onto my arms to stop them from shaking. "Jellal?" I called, as I searched for him. A dog barked at the sliding door, screams, sirens, and gun shots where heard everywhere. Tears pricked the back of my eyes in fear.

I heard a loud knock from the sliding door. I screamed and jumped in surprise, it was Jellal! I wiped the tears from my eyes and quickly opened the glass sliding door, and gave Jellal a tight hug as I sobbed into his chest. He pushed me in a little roughly, turned and locked the door. "Are you okay? Did any one come into the house?!" Jellal questioned.

"No, Jellal I'm scared! What are we going to do?!" I sobbed. Jellal crouched down to my level, and rubbed his cold hands up and down my arms, and as my eyes adjusted I began to see blood stains on Jellal's shirt and a pistol in his hand.

"Hey, we are going to be okay, I am going to protect you. Now I need you to do everything I ask okay?" I nodded in response. "Good, now I need you to wake up Wendy, get changed, and pack your necessities. Then take this bag and fill it with the canned goods from the pantry, we leave in fifteen minutes, but we leave as soon as possible." Jellal instructed.

I hugged him around the neck and run up to wake Wendy. "Wendy, Wendy! Wake up" I exclaimed as I shook her awake. "Hmm what's going on?" Wendy questioned as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Get up, grab your things and we are leaving, now!" she looked out the window and saw the huge commotion.

"Lucy, what is happening?!"

" I'm not one hundred percent sure, but there is a virus spreading and there is chaos outside, we need to leave if we want to live!" I explained to her as I rummaged though the closet to find our mountain back packs.

"Are we ever going to come back?"

I paused. Will we ever come back? "No" I responded, I don't want to keep her hopes up, it killed me inside, but it had to be done. I found our back packs and handed Wendy's to her. "Wendy we will get through this, now be brave, get dressed, and let's survive!" I instructed encouragingly with the best smile I could manage.

Wendy gave me a stern nod and took off to grab her things. I slipped into a pair of sturdy jeans, that were a little big but I wore them any way. I also got into a blue long sleeve shirt and my purple rain coat. Then I opened my back pack and stated to fill it with the things I need. A few other shirts, socks, a box of matches, a small book, my trusty pocket knife (Jellal gave me for emergencies, and this definitely is one) and a family photo of me, Jellal and Wendy.

I zipped up my back pack, pulled my hair up into a pony tail, remembering to wrap my watch and hair elastic on my wrist, and fit my cap snug on my head. Grabbing the bag Jellal gave me and my own bag, I sprinted down the stairs. Running into the kitchen, I glanced up to Jellal who was rummaging through his desk. I opened up the pantry and grabbed all the canned goods, while also stopping to grab the first aid kit from the cabinet and shoved it into my back pack.

Beans, fruit, and other items, I spilled them all into the bag, making sure it wasn't too heavy. Wendy came down, in a similar out fit to mine. She too had jeans, and a black shirt, a navy rain coat, and her hunting boots. I then remembered to grab my hunting boots, and ran to the coat closet by the door and quickly slipped them on.

"You guys ready?" Jellal asked, as he turned away from the desk to glance up to us. "Ya" Wendy answered for the both of us. "Okay let's get going" Jellal instructed as he swiftly walked over to the door, and opened it, pointing his gun out side to see if any infected were there. "Coast is clear, get in the car" Jellal instructed, but Wendy screamed, turning my attention to Jellal. "Jellal look out!" I cried in fear.

Mr. Reyes, our neighbor, ran up behind Jellal and pounced on him like a tiger, grabbing his shoulders, pulling him down to the ground. Jellal let out a panicked grunt, and kicked off Mr. Reyes. He was stunned for a moment and Jellal took his chance to kick him in the gut and shoot him in the head. Mr. Reyes let out a gurgled sound before his body lay limp on the pavement. Jellal held the gun with both hands, but I can see him shaking. He flipped on the safety, and took a deep breath.

"You-yo-you killed him!" Wendy stuttered, her eyes wide in fear. I too was trembling, but I placed my hand on Wendy's back and guided her to our red, rusty, pick up truck. "Let's get out of here" I whispered, Wendy nodded in agreement, I opened the door and led Wendy in. "Come on Jellal!" I called, Jellal snapped out of him gaze, and jogged to the drivers seat, and turned on the ignition.

Then headlights flickered as the car engine roared, and we sped down the high way. "Lucy, there is a gun and some bullets in the glove compartment, be careful, put them in my bag" Jellal instructed. I opened the compartment, and surly enough there lay a pistol and a pack of bullets, well an ATM Auto Mag lll to be exact. I questioned myself, where did Jellal get this? But I continued to follow his orders.

I un-zipped his pack which lay beside mine, and carefully placed the gun inside, and quickly zipped it back up. "Where are we going?" Wendy questioned from the back seat, I silently thanked her under my breath, because I needed something to get my mind off of all this. "We are heading to the boarder, there have been no signs of infection there. We will meet Aunt Erza there." Jellal steadily answered.

"Well, don't you think every one else would have the same idea?" I questionably asked, Jellal raised an eyebrow at me queuing me to continue explaining. "If the border is where there are no signs of infection, it should have spread word by now, and any one smart would have the same idea to flee there to avoid the virus." I finished explaining, and Jellal gave me a slight grin, and pat me on the head.

"You're so smart you know." He said proudly, then he took a different turn towards the outskirts, that has a path to lead to the boarder. However every turn we look, there were screams, and rabid shouts, I turned to check on Wendy who brought her knees up to her chest and hug them tightly. I stretched out my arm and pat her leg, "Hey, were going to be alright" I calmly assured her, she bit her quivering lip and nodded.

I gave a half-heart smiled and turned back around. "Damn it!" Jellal cursed under his breath. I looked up, there was a barn burning to the ground, our exit was blocked,. "No" I whispered to myself, how are we going to get out of there. "We have to take the city rout. You guys sit tight." He said, as he backed up and took the next rout.

Not long after, we entered the city, people were running around, screaming. There were fires and broken cars every where, citizens blocked our way down the street. Jellal tried to maneuver around the panicked crowed, but was unsuccessful. "Jellal just drive though, they'll move if you do." I instructed sternly. Jellal followed my orders, and started to drive.

People did dodge the car, and we were able to get around them, good. Now we just need to get to the highway.

"Jellal look out!" Wendy screamed. I turned to my left and a bright light came rushing towards us. It was a car, and it smashed right against us. Sharp shards of glass broke into a million pieces, and the metal of the car caused a symphony of screeching as we slid across the road. I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of foot steps, and an infected ripping its self into the car that crashed against us. I jolted up, awake. Both Wendy and Jellal were passed out, and the car was turned to its side.

"Jellal, Jellal, wake up, we need to get out of here!" I loudly whispered to him, as I shook his sleeping body. Jellal grunted in pain and rubbed his eyes dizzily, but he quickly bolted upright. "Lucy are you okay" I exclaimed, "I'm fine, let's just get out of here!"

Jellal turned to the window and started to kick it, in attempts to make it our escape. I got up, to kneel on my knees, and shook Wendy awake.

Jellal managed to crack open the window, crawl out and motioned me to do the same. I crawled onto my hands and knees, grabbed Jellal's and my backpack, and crouched my way out the window, making sure I didn't cut myself on any shards of glass. Jellal then climbed back into the car for Wendy, "Take my hand" Jellal called to Wendy, and she graciously took it, and together they got out.

"Ah" Wendy cried in pain, "What's wrong?!" Jellal questioned in panic.

"My leg, it hurts, I think it's broken" Wendy said while lifting her foot off the ground. "I'll carry her Jellal, you have a better shot then I do." I shouted over the commotion around us. Jellal glanced up to Wendy, and worriedly nodded, grabbing his pistol for his back pocket. "Come Wendy" I said as I motioned her to climb onto my back, to piggy-back her.

She limped over to me, and I hoisted her onto my back, and hopped up to make sure she was secure. "You stay right behind me okay!" I nodded, and we took off running. Jellal held onto a piece of my shirt, dragging me along with him. I look to my right, an infected tearing a woman to shreds with no mercy, I had pity for every one, but I have a family to take care of, and they come first.

Jellal came to a sudden stop as a lamp post came crashing down, destroying a car that blew into flames. We took a sharp turn, "Down the ally way!" Jellal cried as he hulled us along with him. We ran down the ally way, cold and dark. Wendy was almost choking me, I could feel her wet cheeks against mine. "We're almost there" I reassuringly told her, then a sickening sound caused me to turn around.

An infected was on our tail, I let out a yelp, but the pure adrenaline coursing through my body, gave me the extra push to out run the infected. I ran past Jellal, "Jellal what are you doing?!" I cried in frustration as he came to a stop.

However, Jellal poised his gun, aimed, and let his bullet fly, lading on the infected's skull as it bounced back and went limp. Jellal ran faster to catch up with us. "Keep running!" He scolded me, I then realized that my feet were still planted on the ground. I turned around and we burst back into speed, running for our lives. My legs burned, and my arms ached, but we kept running.

We ran up the hill and down the path way, that would lead us to the woods, where there is a way to take us to the other side of the border. We ran for what felt like hours only to find that three infected were chasing at us at full speed. The three of us sped ahead, trying to out run the infected, their mouth screaming with blood lust and anger, and their beady eyes narrowed onto us making us their prey.

"This way!" I yelled to Jellal as we made a sharp tun into a nearby forest, not the one that would lead us to the border, in an attempt to loose the infected ones. Once we entered the forest a man ran up to us and stopped us in our tracks, he made a gesture by placing his hand out in front of us telling us to stop. We came to a stuttered stop as the man looked up in surprise, lifting his gun to us.

Jellal stepped in front of us Wendy and I, placing one hand up and one hand protectively on me. "Hey, we don't want any trouble, we are not infected" Jellal said calmly, though his breath was strong and ridged. I looked back to see if the infected were still on our tail, thankfully they weren't, but I could still hear their distance screams coming closer.

The man was in a first responder's uniform, he flicked on his flash light strapped onto his pack, and took a good look at us. However my eyes widened as he cocked his gun back and reloaded, and pointed his gun at us.

Jellal backed us up slightly, and the man fired. I shut my eyes, and squeezed Jellal's arm. There was a pregnant silence. I slowly opened my eyes, Jellal was okay, I was okay, Wendy was okay. I let out a breath of relief, I glanced to my right, and there lay the infected that were chasing us. You could hear our breaths from a mile away, the guard motioned us to follow him.

Why wasn't he talking? I questioned myself, I looked up to Jellal to ask what we should do, but he just tightly held my hand in one and the gun in his other. We followed the man who guided us to what looked like a camp.

"I'm sorry I scared you back there" the man said in a deep, soft voice. "If I talked we would've been heard by those infected"

"It's alright" Jellal nodded in agreement. "This is a check point, there are supplies here, and a path to the border. You just need to go through a medical check and they'll take you there" I man instructed.

"Thank you" Jellal said graciously, the man nodded "Stay alive". Those were the last words the man said to us before he left to go guard the woods. We walked over to the white tents and were greeted by two nurses. "How many do you have?" The lady on the right asked.

"Three" Jellal answered a little too quickly. The other nurse nodded, "Follow me please." the lady instructed as she guided us into the tent. "Sir, I need to to go to your left, that is where the males have their checks, you may see your family afterwords in the check zone" The nurse politely instructed to Jellal.

Jellal had a worried look on his face, but he knew what he had to do. I placed Wendy down, and she gave Jellal a big hug, she was silently sobbing into his neck. "Hey, you're going to be fine. Just stay with your sister, and I will meet you outside okay!" Jellal said with a slight crack in his voice. "Promise me you will meet me there!" Wendy cried. "Of course, now do everything Lucy says until then, got it" Wendy roughly nodded.

Jellal then turned to me and gave me a hug as well, "Take care of your sister okay!" Jellal whispered, I nodded into is neck while fighting back tears. I felt him lift up the back of my shirt and stuff the gun in my back pocket and quickly covered it under my shirt. When we broke from our hug, he placed his finger on his lips, and mouthed 'you know how to shoot, I love you' with that a nurse let him to the other tent.

The metal of the gun was cold against my back, sending shivers up my spine and making the hairs on my back stand up strait. But I stayed calm, and pretend that everything was okay. The lady led Wendy and I to a different tent, I supported Wendy by wrapping my arm around her shoulder as she hopped to get around.

"There can only be one patient at a time" The lady said looking at us to see who goes first. "Go Wendy, I'll wait here" I smiled. "No you should go first, you saved me" Wendy reasoned. But I nodded to the women to take Wendy first, the lady understood and helped Wendy get inside the tent.

I waited around, the check up seemed a tad long, but maybe there is a point to it. Though some thing caught my attention, there was rough breathing from the back of another tent. That's odd, I though to myself, and quietly walked over to check things out. I followed the sound of the breathing and took the fabric of the tent and moved it slightly and took a look.

There lay and infected, no, two. I jumped back in surprise, and gasped. I ran over to the tent that Wendy was in and ripped open the sheet. She wasn't there. The infected near by popped out of the tent and looked right at me, let out a gurgled screamed and came sprinting towards me. I screamed in panic and ran.

The ting was right on my tail, tried to get some one's attention.

"Help, Help!" I screamed and shout. I ran over to the area Jellal would be in, and to my horror, there where many more infected, running around the camp like bees. "JELLAL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Lucy!"

He's here! I looked around to find him. When the infected that was on my tail grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground. I screamed as it lashed out trying to grab my throat. When I heard a bang, the infected's blood splattered and fell dead onto the ground. It was Jellal.

"Where is Wendy?!" Jellal shouted

"I don't know, we need to find her!"

"Let's go!"

I grabbed his hand as he hoisted me up, we looked for Wendy, and avoided the infected as the guards tried to fend them off. Several infected tried to grab us, but we swiftly dodged them, we were just about to escaped the infected zone, until a guard stopped us.

"Let us through!"Jellal exclaimed angrily. "Put your gun down!" the guard threatened as he poised his gun at us.

"Jellal what about Wendy?!" I cried."We will find her" Jellal whispered pushing me back and lowering his gun to the ground. Until he quickly lifted his gun and shot the guard in the chest, the guard had a face of horror as he crashed on to the ground and a pool of blood surrounded his body.

I flinched in surprise, "Let's go find Wendy" Jellal let out with no emotion in his voice, as we ran back into the crowd of massacre. We called Wendy's name several times, until I spotted her inevitable blue hair in the crowed. "There she is!" I cried with happiness and fear, and pointed her out to Jellal.

Jellal pulled me toward her, looking left and right avoiding the crowds of screaming. However due to the sweat and panic, my grip faltered, and I slipped away from Jellal. "No!" I cried in panic as I continued to fall farther and farther by the wave of people running from the infected.

"Lucy!" I heard, Wendy and Jellal cry, but I could no longer see them. I tried, pushing my way through, but the crowd was far more stronger. "Jellal, Wendy!" I shouted, but the last things I heard before the gun shots arose from Jellal.

 _"Lucy Run!"_

Then the crowed was slowly being eaten away by the infected.

And so I did, I ran, I promised that I would do everything he says. He has Wendy and he can protect her, I'm just dead weight. I ran. Ran for my life. Ran for minuets, hours, days, weeks, years. I don't really know.

I held the gun, that Jellal blessed me with, tightly in my fist, I was alone.

And I ran...

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Ugh so many feels, I can't! This was a long chapter, but it was really fun** **experimenting. I hope you continue this journey with me! Don't forget to favorite and review, and I will see you guys soon! Thank you so much!**

 **~Music Dragon**


	2. Once I was Seven Years Old

**Hey guys! Music Dragon here! I just wanted to say thank you so much to all of you guys who have favorite, followed, and reviewed. I really appreciate it, I can't believe that so many people like it and it has only been one chapter! So thank you, thank you, thank you! And let's get into the story!**

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

 **Seven years later...**

I gasped awake from a loud bang from my door. I let out a breath of relieve, 'It was just another dream' I coaxed myself. It has been seven years since the virus started, seven years I've been alone, seven years since I lost them. The knocks from my apartment door grew louder, and I began it get irritated.

I let out a sigh, as I pulled the red blanket off my small body, and my skin felt the chill of the morning air. "I'm coming!" I yelled to the door, I am not a morning person. I unlatched the multiple locks on my fragile door, and swung it open, opening it to that inevitable golden hair and gorgeous looks. Loke. Though, my irritation subsided as I saw a blood stained gash on his right cheek, that ran up his chiseled jaw to high cheek bones.

I shook my head in disappointment, and let out an exaggerated chuckle. "Get your self into more trouble play-boy?" I teased to lighten up the mood, and widened the door frame to gesture him inside. He too chuckled as he walked in, and stride toward my small wooden table and sat on the matching chair beside it.

"Na Princess" He aired out sarcastically, "A couple of punks jumped me when I was walking down the ally way."I smiled and took a clean towel and dabbed a blob of alcohol on it, and took Loke's chin and, playfully but harshly, turned it to face the gash. "Hey!" He said in surprise, but I continued to examine his wound and lightly dabbed the cloth gently on his exposed cheek. He hissed at the stinging pain of the alcohol, and quickly, but politely swatted my hand away and looked me in the eyes. "I'm fine" His eyes stern but thankful.I 'tsked' at his answer, but obeyed his orders.

Loke is such a play-boy, but I must admit he is quite the looker. His golden blond hair, that had a perfect mix of orange, always reminding me of sunsets, my favorite time of day. His very well built body that become quite muscular over the years, not to mention his features on his face. He had a framed jawline, eyes that were not just brown but had a mixture of blue, grey and black making them absolutely enchanting.

Loke has been my best friend, like a little brother, after I was separated from Jellal and Wendy, I was some how able to get to the next check point. Loke found me, and we have been partners ever since, he took care of me, no, we took care of each other. Loke too lost his friend and both his parents due to this damn virus.

"But it makes me feel honored that the Princess finally cares about be" He teased. "You know I hate being called 'Princess'" I scolded and rolled my eyes. "Well you do look cute when you're flustered" He flirted back and shot me a cheeky grin.I leaned on the edged of the kitchen counter, or what's left of it, and gave Loke a interrogating glare. "Why were you going down the allies. You know we never go there unless we need to"

The allies are where a bunch of gangs, drug lords, and so called 'rebels' are. They set their territory there, and they give people jobs in exchange of ration cards. Though I can't blame Loke for taking a job. It's hard to get ration cards at this time of the year, even if it's summer, they limit them so that people won't hoard the cards for winter when there it a limited supply of food.

"I can't help myself Princess" Loke said with a shrug, "I wanted the guns and ration cards that Ivan promised me for going on that job. And all I got from his men were these ration cards." A frown was placed on his face, as his nose shriveled up and he hunched his shoulders forward.

Though he shoved his hand into his pocket, and he pulled out a hand full of ration cards and placed them on the table. "That should last us a couple of months" Loke said letting out a quiet sigh. "We need those guns though"

"But I know that the men who attacked me were sent by Ivan" Loke said with a devilish look in his eyes "And I know where he's hiding"

"And what are you going to do then" sarcastically asking though I knew his answer. "Well, we have two choices here."Loke said suggestively "We can, I don't know, ran sack the allies, take Ivan's guns and come back here. Or I have a friend who got the guns from Ivan who said she will trade the guns for a valuable favor."

"Neither"I blatantly replied and smiled at Loke's surprised expression. "I would rather stop doing the jobs. Remember what we did before, I'm not proud of it. And I will never do it again" I snapped seriously, as the shivers from my near memories flashed in my mind. Sure I'm young, but the things I've done was to survive. But that's not the best excuse, and that's why I don't want to do jobs any more.

"Okay, before jumping to conclusions, how about we check out what my friend has to offer, and if you don't want to do it we won't. Just remember I'm here to protect you, and we need those guns. You know more and more people are turning, and we need to be ready to leave any second." Loke stood up rubbing my arms up and down. Just like how _he_ did.

"Fine" I answered, pushing off his arms. Loke gave me a smile and I turned to my bed room to get ready. My bed room consists of an old spring loaded mattress (with a fleece red blanket), a closet that holds the few clothes I have, and a book shelf I've been dreaming to fill with books.

Walking over to my closet to choose what to wear, I glanced to my picture frame that lay on the top of my book shelf. It was the photo of Jellal, Wendy and I back when the virus never existed. Some times I forgot was that was like, other times I wish I could go back. I've never stopped trying to find them, but some where in me knew that they were gone for good.

Letting out a deep sigh, I continued to look for something to wear. I decided to wear my deep blue and black flannel, and my trusty jeans. Quickly, I slipped them on and walked outside of my room, and there Loke was, looking through my drawers seeing what he could find.

"Hey! Are we going to go? Or are you going to see what you can find?" I scolded irritated. "Sorry Princess, you know I like snooping around" He said innocently and shrugged.

"Sure Cat let's go" I said with a wave of my hand. He reluctantly moved away from the counter and opened the door.

I caught a glance of myself in my reflection in my window. My face has changed so much, I almost forgot what I used to look like. My usual mid-length hair has now been tied up in a high pony tail, and bridged with grease and dirt, causing it to be rough and darker, and my hair has grown to touch the lower of my back even tied back. The places that used to be squished with a little bit of fat or my imperfections, has now been replaced with muscle or bone.

I had lost so much weight, and my face and eyes had lost its glow of hope and happiness that have been replaced with an ice cold look that no one could penetrate ( except Loke ).

I will be turning twenty- one, twenty-two? I lost track. However I turned away from the window and quickly grabbed my trusty pistol that lay in my desk in the 'secret compartment' and followed Loke out the door.

This is who I am now, the world turned me into this and the old Lucy... Well I know she's in there some where, but I'm not counting that she will help me now.

Loke and I walked to the bottom floor of the apartment building, old, run down, but it's home. We walked out side to the usually morning guards that loitered around making sure every thing was in place.

The streets were gray, with every corner garbage pilling high. Every building you could see was broken, missing windows, old with burn marks, rusting slowly and dying away. I must say it's still quite beautiful, even if it's rundown there are signs of vegetation. Trees and patches of grass that rise out of the cracks on the concrete road, and moss that was eating away bricks, wood, and abandoned cars.

"Now tell me Loke" I said breaking the silence. "Who is this guy and what does he want us to do?" I questioned. "Well Princess, he's an old friend I met a while back. And guess what, he is with the _Fireflies_ "

The Fireflies are a group of people who try to oppose the government, they think are tyrants, and they want to bring back balance and control of the country by finding a cure to prove to the people that they are worthy of leading us. I must admit that I wanted to become a firefly once but the government are the people who keep me some what filled and give me a home.

I've been living peacefully, but I'm not proud of it, I know I don't deserve it after the things I've done in my past. That's why every now and then I smuggle a firefly of two around my secret passage that only Loke and I know about, so I'm guessing that's the job.

"Well aren't you best friends with those guys, where do we meet them?" I asked as we approached a building that Loke led us to. The building held the secret passage that Loke and I used to get around the border unnoticed, however, every now and then a few runners happen to crawl around there.

"Well the more people you know, the more information you get" He said smiling smuggle at me, as we walked into the building and down the corridor. There were people sitting around here or there, drinking away their sorrows, the occasional perv, or the people who just carried on with their day.

We walked up the the usual apartment, labeled 658. Loke knocked two sharp knocks on the door with the back of his knuckles, his palm turned outward. The door opened and there was our good friend Virgo, who took care of the apartment and kept our passage hidden and safe.

"Princess, Big brother! What a pleasant surprise, please come in." She said as she gestured us inside.

"Loke, you never said we have to cross the border!" I snapped angrily at him. "Well it's not too far" he answered with a shrug.

"Good to see you Virgo, sorry, we need to use the passage." I said apologetically, though she waved her hands in front of her face "No problem at all Princess, I see you and Big brother have another job to go on?"

"Yes, yes we do" I shot a glare at him.

"Well let's get to it!" Loke walked over to the book shelf, and pushed it away, and there lay a hole, not too big or noticeable, just enough for one of us to fit at a time. "Ladies first" He said gesturing to the hole, deep and cold. I rolled my eyes, nodded thankfully to Virgo, and jumped into the hole.

It was about a two foot drop, I landed some what gracefully on my feet, and moved over so that Loke wouldn't fall onto me. I heard Loke jump from behind me, "Let's go" He exclaimed, excited. However, I heard that sickening, inevitable sound that instantly turns your instincts on.

I grabbed Loke's arm and pulled him back, and placed my hand on his mouth. He was about to say something, but I put one finger on my lips and listened, as did he.

 _Click, click, click._

It was a clicker, it let out loud ridged breaths, and screaming heavy screeches and moans. "Sh*t" Loke cursed under his breath as I removed my hand that was clamped over his mouth. I let my hands down and crept towards the nearest wall, and listened. Loke followed my lead and began to take out his gun from his pocket, but I stopped him by laying a hand down on his gun.

He looked at me with a confused expression, but I nodded and he understood. The clicker continued to let out loud clicks and yelps, it was close by, however the passage was almost pitch black unless I turned on my flash light, but I can't risk getting caught by one of those things.

So I dangerously crept behind it slowly, carefully, and stealthy. Taking out the knife from my back pocket, my eyes began to adjust to the lighting and the clicker was up ahead, close enough to grab. So I took a deep steady breath, and jumped for an attack.

The clicker thrashed at my grip and screamed in surprise, but I kept my grip strong around its neck. I raised my knife and jabbed its head, as it made a cry in defeat and fell limp in my arms. Dropping the body and placing my knife back in place, I breathed out a sigh of relieve. I took a look at my surroundings to see if there were any more infected around, but I heard nothing.

"You can come out now" I called to Loke, and he emerged from his hiding spot, and gave me an approved smirk. "Nice job Princess" I nodded and gave the best smile that I could. My hands were shaking slightly, so I moved them away so that Loke wouldn't see.

 _There are about four stages to the infection, to enter the first stage, one has to either inhales spores. A pollen looking substance that floats through the air, and started this whole pandemic. Or to get bitten by another infected one, causing the host to turn insane and hostile to others. Soon after the Virus has spread to one's brain, the infection alter's their brain and giving it only one mission. To eat, and spread the spores to others._

 _In the with in the first stage of turning, the person turns into what we call a Runner. Runners are the first and weakest stage of the infection, the fungus pin points its self on the host's eyes, however runners still have fairy good eye sight in the light, but not in the dark. Runners are hostile and aggressive usually only if they are attacked first, and still have most of their human senses._

 _Not long after the Virus spreads though one's brain, the infected starts to evolve and turns into a Stalker. This is the second stage of infection, Stalkers show signs of fungus growth, that have now started to bulge out of their head. They still have slight eye sight, but starts to use echolocation by letting out slight croaks and moans. Stalkers are not as common, and can hide and sneak-up on their prey, hence the name Stalker._

 _The third stage is after a couple of years being infected, and the fungus has totally grown all over the infected's face and areas in their bodies. In this stage, the infected has enhanced strength but no longer has their sight. They are called Clickers, because since they no longer have their eye sight, they use what is called echolocation, similar to a bat, to find their prey. They send out loud clicks, so if you ever hear one, you better hide._

 _The final stage of infection is when the infection starts to spiral out of control. This stage is the rarest stage of infection, and we call them Bloaters. The fungus has grown all over their body, causing a protective shield, and are almost un-penetrable. Bloaters are extremely aggressive and will attack in sight ( Not really cause they can't see ), they absorb spores and attack by throwing clouds of spores at the enemy. They are very slow, but deadly, you should never encounter them for your chances of survival may be slim._

 **( Sorry for the long explanation, but I though it would make more sense to people who haven't played the game or watched the run through's )**

"Let's go" I said cold-heartedly, as I turned around and searched for the nearest lamp that we keep around the passage ways. I jolted at the sudden motion when Loke placed his hand onto my shoulder, and nudged me to turn around. First I grabbed the oil lamp that I finally found, turned it on, then turned towards him. I stood still, my eyes looking around South of his eyes.

"Hey, look at me" Loke lifted up my chin with his fingers, causing my to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I dragged you out here. I know with what happened and everything, I don't want you to experience that again, if you don't want to continue I totally understand. We can just go back, and I will find another way to get those guns."

I shook my head "No" I replied, I know we really need those guns, and I know that I need to be strong. I will not let my past experiences be a burden anymore. I gave Loke a reassuring smile "I'll be fine, let's just get this job over with and go home"

"Okay" Loke answered, pulling me into a warm embrace and I stood there for a moment, remembering how Jellal did the exact same thing to me. So I backed away out of comfortableness and my own insecurities.

I gratefully nodded and we continued down the corridor, there lay our supplies that we would need for our mission. All our things lay untouched, but clean in their usual spot on the table that had a small battery powered lamp off to the side. Virgo must have clean them a while ago, we haven't gone on a job in forever, but not long enough to find a Clicker down here, we better keep our ears open.

Loke walked over to his own bag, and rummaged around for his gun to check his ammo. "Not much bullets left" He said with a sigh, "Well make every bullet count" I shot back playfully. He smirked at me and continued to fill his bag with supplies.

I took my brown hunting bag in my hands and inspected the contents. Everything was where it usually is, so I grabbed an extra pack of bullets and a knife, and slung my bag over my shoulder nice and snug. "Ready?" I questioned, turning to Loke, and he nodded in response.

I turned on the flash light, that was strapped onto my pack, to guide us down the dark hall way. The corridor is not very long or far, but sometimes runners seem to be able to sneak into the exit and roam around here to look for food.

We quietly crept our way through, jumping over the occasional broken book shelves, or about anything that brakes or falls around here. I've memorized the path to get around the basement building, that our secret path leads us around, but due to the building almost falling to dust, it has been quite hard to get your way around and not forget to 'take a right here, or jump down here'. But thankfully we made it out quietly, and no runners in sight. I'm guessing that it's too cold in this building for them.

Loke and I emerged from the a small crouch space, that marked the end of the tunnel, I stepped out first and stretched my cramped arms out, and breathed in a load of fresh air and let the morning sun light breach my skin. "Ah fresh air" I sighed in relive, Loke too took in a deep breath "You could say that again"

I haven't been out in the outskirts of town in ages! It was almost refreshing to be able to get away from all the ruckus in the town. This place was totally abandoned, and many brick buildings stood side by side, leaving allies and leeway in between. However our nice stay, turned into an alarming welcome. A few gun shots arose, "Help!" a man with a panicked voice cried. Loke and I then sprung into action, and ran to the direction of the gunshots.

We ran between buildings to make sure we weren't seen, or looked as a threat, and for safety I took out my gun, gripped it with two hands at my side.

I caught glimpse of the people running away, one had raven black, slick hair. And the other had _Pink hair?!_

I could see that the man with black hair was injured, one hand was putting pressure on a wound on his torso and the other around the man with the pink hair. The pink haired boy was desperately trying to fend off the attackers, but I could see that the man around his shoulder was keeping him down.

"What do we do!" I whisper, shouted at Loke. "We can't just leave them to die!" Loke stood frozen with his eyes wide, 'what the hell is wrong with him?!' I shouted in my thoughts, but I knew my clock was ticking. Do I save those to men, or do I risk my life and possibly loose mine.

My bands covered my eyes "Damn it!" I cursed under my breath, this is for my debt, and I sprinted to help then pink haired man. "Lucy!" Loke cried, as he came crashing back to reality.

I stealthily ran by the side of the wall, and when I saw the two men who were being attacked, by their inevitable hair I quickly yelled "Duck!" as I slid into the seance. I was in a kneeling stance, one knee kept me up and my aim on point, the other was stuck out, supporting me if I need to make a quick break.

The men turned around to me, and saw my deathly serious expression and did as I asked. They ducked down, and as soon as I was able to see the attackers faces I poised my gun and my bullet landed on my target.

The ricochet wasn't too bad, just enough to make my arms unconsciously jerk up slightly, but that didn't stop me. I continued to fire, one at a time.

 _Bang, bang, bang._

I let out a breath of relieve, and slowly painting. Then two men look at me, with an expression of shock, however my hands started to shake and there was a pounding heart beat in my head. The attackers lay dead on the floor. My heart was pounding at my rib cage, and the side of my vision started to become blurry. Someone grabbed my shoulders and said something to me, but it was like everything was underwater.

Bile rose to my throat, causing me to place a hand on my mouth. I fell forward nauseous, and unwarily dropped my gun. 'Breathe Lucy, breathe' I coaxed myself, as I felt a reassuring hand on my back rubbing it back and forth soothingly. Soon after I was able to take in a few gasps of air, I realized that Loke was the one who was coaxing me, and the other men sitting around me.

"You good Princess?" Loke asked concerned, I nodded as I began to catch my breath and stand up.

"Thank you for saving us" I man with the raven hair thanked graciously, as he then turned to Loke, "I believe that we have some business to discuss, good to see you Loke"

I turned to Loke with a questioning look in my eyes, "Loke, is this your friend that you were talking about?" I questioned eagerly. He rubbed the back of his head and bashfully nodded "Oh ya, how are you doing Zeref?"

'So I just save these two punks a**es and they still want a favor' I begrudgingly thought to myself. I grunted at Loke, "Well isn't thing a coincidence, now isn't it?" Loke just chuckled in response.

Zeref faked a cough and extended his hand to me, "Thanks again.. um.."

"Lucy" I cut him off. "Lucy that's a beautiful name" He complemented as I too extended my hand and gave him a firm shake. "This is Natsu by the way, my brother". 'Your Brother?!' I thought, they don't even look alike. Though I still stuck out my hand for an shake, he just gave me a big smile, "Thanks for saving my butt back there Luce!" He exclaimed happily.

"No problem" I replied, slightly uncomfortable.

"Well Loke, Lucy, I need you to take Natsu to the capital building across the bridge. That is where the next Firefly base camp is" Zeref instructed.

The capital building?! That is way to far, almost two weeks worth of traveling and putting ourselves at risk of getting attacked. "And in return I will give you double of what Ivan bargained with you, as well as any resources you need."The man bargained

"We will do it." Loke answered without any contemplation with me, but I shrugged it off "If he's in, I'm in too"

Zeref nodded, but clutched his stomach where his wound lay, as he let out a pained grunt. The other boy, Natsu, quickly came to his rescue, and caught him in his arms. "Zeref! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you need to go now, we are running out of time" Zeref warned tightly clutching his brother's arms. A loud siren shouted, as it came around the corner. "Get Natsu, out of here, I can buy you some time"

"No! We can't just leave you here, you're hurt!" Natsu cried. "Come on we can out run them, and get you medical attention" Loke reasoned. "I will meet you at base, just keep Natsu safe" Zeref said with a smile, as he pulled out a red button from his pocket. "Run" I shouted as I dragged Loke and Natsu, I knew that button is for an explosive.

As soon as we sprinted out of range, Zeref flicked the switch, and there was a fiery explosion, that knocked the three of us off our feet. We all screamed, as we stumbled forward, and the blinding light, and the heat of the fire crawled up our backs.

"ZEREF!" Natsu yelled in horror at the fire, as he ran over in attempts to save his dear brother. Gun shots arose, and the parole guards that survived the blast, were now firing and aiming for Natsu.

"Natsu look out!" and without thinking I pushed him out of the range of fire, and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, I was stunned for a moment and had a ringing sound in my ears. I was knocked out of balance due to another shot somewhere, but my body turned numb and I couldn't feel anything. Next thing I know I start felling into a near by stream.I gasped, right before I came crashing down into the cold water.

I flailed around, trying to rise above the surface, however I never learned how to swim. As I started to loose air, I started to stop struggling, and started to drift away. Funny, I never thought I was going to die like this. Saving a random pink haired guy, on a job, and not going insane or even bitten. But if anything, in a world like this I don't think I would mind having my last moments saving a life.

So I just stopped, and that was it.

After a few moments, I started to feel a tug. Then, cold air at my skin. Am I dead? Then I felt something. Something I body was craving for.

 _Breath._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, so sorry for the delay! I hoped you all like this chapter, and if you have any comments, please leave a review, and don't forget to favorite and follow. Love you all ^_^**

 **~Music Dragon**


	3. The Secrets that we keep

**Hi Everyone! Music Dragon here. Thank you guys so much for reading, and I just wanted to make a note that my finals are coming up, so I apologize in advance for any delay that might happen along the way. Thank you for all you feed back and please don't forget to follow and favorite! And let's get into the story!**

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

"ZEREF!" I cried in horror, I can't loose him, Zeref is the only family I have left. Parole guards started aiming for the three of us, but my instincts told me to run and save Zeref. I quickly got up and burst into a sprint, with nothing in my mind, only pure adrenaline, pushing me to save my brother. The guards had a clear shot of me but I kept on running towards the inferno of flames.

"Natsu look out!" I was about to look to who warned me. But before I knew it I was harshly pushed out of the way, and I came crashing onto the ground. A loud gun shot went off, and as I looked up I saw the girl, Lucy in place of me.

My eyes widened in shock, they managed to hit her left shoulder that now had bright red, fresh blood, flowing down her arm. She was frozen, and so was I.

"Lucy!" Her companion cried, as he ran to pull her out of the way, however the guards kept shooting with no mercy, and hit her once again in the abdomen. Time slowed down, and I was stuck to the ground, I would have caught her, but for some reason I couldn't.

It was all a blur. Her golden hair slowly started to fall, and she fell in a river with a loud splash. Something inside of me snapped, and mentally slapped myself. I took in a deep breath and dove into the cold water. I could hear more gun shots, but this time from Loke who was covering me. The water was murky and dark, but I saw something moving and flailing.

I swam to her, she was unconscious by the time I got to her, but I wrapped my arms around her waist, and with all my might I swam back up to the surface. I took in a deep breath and gasped and painted. I was expecting the girl to take in breaths as well, but she lay unyielding in my arms. I started to panic, so I paddled my way to shore and slung her over the edge of the water.

Loke came around and helped move Lucy to safety. He let out a groan as he pulled her out of the way, the guards were gone, but I won't be surprised if more came for back-up.

"Lucy, Lucy! Come on, please wake-up!" Loke yelled at her unconscious state as he gently shook her shoulders, she was un-responsive.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head, I remembered something Zeref taught me, and I hope it works now. I gently pushed Loke away, "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at me with anger. "I think I can save her! Now MOVE!" I instructed harshly. The man understood and nodded, I could see a tear run down his face, and a new wound placed on the flashy part of his arm.

I said a quiet prayer in my head, hopping that this would work, and that Zeref was okay. I placed my right hand on top of my left, locked my elbows, keeled over her body, and started compression's on her chest. Her body was jerking up and down, her body, cold and white, as blood started to pool around me.

A few moments passed, but I was too concentrated on saving this life, 27,28,29,30. I was painting and tired, but I continued my attempts to save the girl.

I lifted my hands up, there is something that I'm missing, 'Okay, thirty compression's then... Oh no...' I mentally though to myself, I cursed under my breath, if I am going to save Lucy, it has to be done. I just hope Loke doesn't kill me. I pinched her soft nose, hesitated and cringed, "Please work, and don't kill me" I muttered. Taking in a deep breath, I crashed my lips on to her's and breathed air into her lungs.

After I did what I could, I moved away, touched my lips and blushed. Her lips were so soft and cold, and it frightened me. I was expecting something to happen, but she lay there, and I was afraid she was dead.

I hung my head low, "I'm sorry" I muttered to Loke, who looked like he was on the verge of tears. But right after I apologized, I head a cough from Lucy, and a huge weight was lifted from my chest, as she began to breath.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

 _Breath?!_

I let out a cough, turned to my side and continued to cough out the water stuck in my throat. My sight was blurry, but as I began to fill my lungs to it's hearts content, I saw Natsu and Loke on both sides of me.

"Thank god you're all right" Loke exclaimed as he brought me into an embrace. I saw a gun shot wound in his arm, "Hey what happened?" I questioned, as I brought my hand up to his wound. "I think I should be the one saying that" I chuckled in response, my body was sore and cold.

"You were shot by one of the guards, while saving this idiot." Loke answered pointing a finger to Natsu "He almost got you killed"

"Hey, at least I saved her too!" Natsu shot back, Loke just sighed and shook his head. "First of all, let's take care of those wounds of yours, and head for shelter" Loke suggested, and I weakly nodded.

Loke unloaded his pack and took out gauze and alcohol, I cringed, this is going to hurt. "Your wounded too you know" I said as I pointed out his bloody arm. "Don't worry about it Princess, it's just a scrape."

"Your wounds don't look too bad either, the bullet didn't get too deep" Natsu said encouragingly. I gave him the best smile that I could, as Loke let out a shaky sigh. "You know the drill Princess, this is going to hurt. But I promise I will do this as quickly as possible" I gave him the thumbs up, and brought up the collar of my flannel to muffle any screams that might occur.

"Ready?"

I nodded, with my eyes closed shut. Natsu took my hand, as a gesture of support and kindness, perhaps guilt, but I don't care about that right now.

Loke lifted up my blood stained flannel and there on my fair skin lay a bright red gun shot wound, that had blood trickling down my abs. His cold hands were placed on my stomach to keep me steady, and with one last deep breath Loke quickly and swiftly poured a drizzle of alcohol on the wound.

I let out a muffled scream, and squeezed Natsu's hand so hard my knuckles turned white. Loke kept a stern and concentrated expression, he swiftly removed the bullet from my abdomen, and placed a large piece of gauze and put pressure onto my wound. Also wrapping a bandage on my shoulder where the bullet scrapped me pretty badly.

I breathed a shaky sigh, as the tingling pain continued to linger, but I let out a breath of relieve. I'm okay, I'm okay.

Sweat bridged my forehead, and I was still cold and pail from blood loss. I noticed that my hand was still wrapped tightly around Natsu's callused rough hands. So I quickly released his grasp, and placed my shaky hand onto Loke's.

"Thank you" I thanked, breaking the silence. He chuckled, "No problem Princess, now why don't we get you out of here?"

"Please" I answered sarcastically, and looked over to Natsu who was still looking off sadly in the distance were the fire was still going strong. "Hey, Natsu" causing him to look to me with a sad smile that pinched my heart, that smile. That smile was the same smile I did my best to place on my scarred heart when I lost Jellal and Wendy.

"Thank you.. For saving my life." I didn't really know what to say. "Don't mention it, let's get out of here." Natsu said encouragingly, as he slipped one of his muscular arms under mine and Loke mimicked the action, after grabbing his pack.

"Ready?" Loke glanced up at Natsu and I, and the two of us nodded. "On three" Natsu instructed.

"One,

Two,

Three!"

The two men lifted me up from the ground, and I grunted in pain. But after a moment I was on my feet, and all my blood came rushing down my body, making me dizzy. However, Natsu caught me before I could stumble forward, and I gave him a smile of gratitude.

"Okay, where to?" I asked, placing either arm around both of their necks. "I believe the closest place we can stop to get supplies if the office building" Loke suggested. "Alright, let's go" I answered.

Loke smiled and hooked my pack onto my back, and we took off. It was quite painful, and I know Loke could feel that I was in pain, so we took a few breaks every now and then. The abandoned office was maybe a fifteen minute walk from here, but it could very well take us thirty.

"So Natsu.." I tried to start a conversation to break awkwardness and silence. He looked up to me, "What's up Luce?"

Luce, I kind of like the nick name, I though smiling to myself. "Why does Zeref need you at the capital building?" I questioned, "Actually, I would like to know that as well" Loke butt in, intrigued for his answer.

"Ah, to be honest, Zeref told me not to tell anyone. Sorry" He answered sadly. Loke and I shrugged it off though. "It's alright, do you have any family at the fireflies?" I continued to question.

"Well, Zeref is the last blood related family member I have" My mind questioned why he said 'blood related', perhaps he has a friend or cousin. "And I don't have any family or friends from the fireflies, my brother just works with them. But my family and friends are from the guild Fairy Tail." He continued proudly.

I've never heard of the guild Fairy Tail. But I have heard about guilds. Guilds are similar to the Fireflies, but they don't rebel against the government, they're a group of people that create almost a safe base, and work together to survive.

"That's cool" I commented, and he smiled.

"Shhh..." Loke said, and stopped us in our tracks.

 _Sirens_

Natsu cursed under his breath "We need to hide" but before we could get anywhere, a parole guard held his gun to our heads. "Sh*t" The three of us said simultaneously. Another guard kicked the back of our legs, causing us to fall to the ground. I cried out in pain, "Lucy!" Loke exclaimed supporting me with his strong arm.

"Shut up!." The guard instructed us, the guard had a rough voice that was cold and harsh. "Check them" The guard told the other man behind us. The man raised the device, that the government made to make sure the people were infected or clean with a click of a button, to Loke's head. The device made a beep noise, and appeared on the screen clean, and pushed Loke away to then check me.

The response was the same as Loke, but Natsu had a worried expression as the guard came to check him next. "Damn it, damn it" he whispered so low I could barely hear him. My eyes widened, when he pulled out a sharp switch blade, with a black handle out of his pocket, and stabbed the guard in his leg. "I'm sorry" He cried as he pushed the guard over, Loke and I quickly sprang into action.

Loke took the first guard by the neck, and swiftly turned his head until it had made a satisfying crack. I too pulled out my gun and shot the guard, that Natsu stabbed, in the head. A wave of dizziness washed over me once again, "Oh crap, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I thought we were just going to rough them up or something!" Natsu rambled.

Loke looked over to the device, "Bloody hell" he cursed as he threw me the device to read it.

 _Infected._

I stood back, beside Loke. "You have ten seconds to explain your self before I shoot your face off" Loke threatened, as he pulled out his gun, and had me protectively behind him. "Whoa, okay, hold on." Natsu reasoned as he backed up and put his hands in the air. "Show us the bite!" Loke commanded growing impatient.

"Okay, look at this" Natsu said bringing his hand down to his sleeve, as he pulled it up, and it reviled a scarred bite mark, along his forearm. "This was three weeks ago-"

"I don't want to hear your crap!" Loke cried out, "I can't believe Zeref set us up!"

"Why would he do that?" Natsu shot back, "Zeref just wanted you to take me safely to the Fireflies so that they can make a cure. Because what ever happened to me, is the key to un-locking a cure." Loke thought for a moment, and placed his gun down.

I looked at both Loke and Natsu, they were both glaring at each other. "Hey, I believe him." I spoke up, and Loke looked at me with a questionable look, while Natsu had a look of gratitude. "I mean look" I said taking Natsu's hand, and showing it once again to Loke. "This was three weeks ago, he would have turned by now, and I mean if you don't want to take him all the way to the capital building. We can just drop him off at the nearest Firefly base"

Loke though for a moment and let out a sigh of surrender, "If I even see you twitch, I put this bullet through your head." Loke threatened, as he shoved his gun onto his pocket.

"Fine by me." Natsu challenged. There was a long pause, but I could feel Natsu's relieve. "Let's get out of here before the others come."I suggestively questioned, breaking the silence.

"I thought you would never ask" Loke answered gruffly, as he supported me with his arm once again, that I gratefully took. I turned to Natsu with a stern look, and sorry eyes, and he smiled, a soft smile.

"We should head to the museum, I don't think the guards will find us there." I suggested, and my two companions nodded in agreement, as we started to head on wards. We crept through buildings whenever we heard sirens, and through ally ways. Soon enough, we found the back entrance to the museum, it wasn't too far, maybe a mile from where the guards checked us.

Loke let go of me for a moment, but I grabbed his arm and squeezed. I could tell he was frustrated with smuggling Natsu, and he gave me a closed smile. "I'm pretty sure this is the place" Loke stated as he crept inside to make sure it was safe.

"Careful, it's not the most stable building, but we'll be fine" Loke said motioning us inside.

I waved my hand to Natsu, telling him to go inside first, so he crouched down and took my hand in his. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, as he helped me inside. I held my wound and cringed at the sharp pain in my arm when I maneuvered inside.

"Thanks" I replied to Natsu as we finally got inside, catching my breath. "This way" Loke gestured as he lifted a pile of wood, from the sunken ceiling. Natsu walked over to help him, Natsu ducked under the old wood, and supported it from the other side. Then it was Loke's turn. He ducked under but when he stood up the roof collapsed with a loud crash!

"Ahhh!" we all screamed, I was knocked to the ground, and a piece of wood from the roof was about to come crashing down. I gasped, and rolled over to my side before I was crushed. I let out a pained grunt, my shoulder throbbed, and my gun shot wound was almost bleeding through the gauze. The rubble separated Loke, Natsu and I from getting back together.

"Lucy!" The boys cried out. "I'm okay!" I answered back, "Stay there we are coming to get you-!"

 _Click click click_

"Sh*t" I cursed under my breath, "Get out of there, I'll meet you the the entrance!" I yelled to them, the clickers, there are coming for them. "There is no way we are leaving you!" Loke reasoned. But I heard the sickening screeches come closer. "Go you idiot! I'll be fine!" I instructed.

"We have to go, they are coming!" Natsu cried, as he pulled out his gun, and started to shoot the monsters as they scream, and screeched, and flailed around uncontrollably, not even noticing my presence.

Soon, they were gone, and I stood up, using the support of the wall. "You better be safe you idiots" I muttered and I pulled out my pistol from my pocked "Because I'm not going to let any of my family die again!"

* * *

 **So sorry for the delay, I'm studying for the upcoming finals :( but I hope to write lots in the summer once they are over. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review, and don't forget to favorite and follow! Love you guys, see you soon!  
~Music Dragon **


	4. How to save a life

**Hey Guys, Music dragon here! Good to see you again! Finals were such a drag, but I think that I did well, how about you guys, how did you don on your exams? Well anyways, thank you again for reading, and please don't forget to favorite and follow, and let's get into my twisted story: ( Disclaimer, there is a very, very big plot twist, all you who have played the last of us will know...)**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I gripped my pistol in my hand, and with the other I held my abdomen to keep pressure on my wound. Though it wasn't doing much, my hand was still tainted with blood, and if I don't get to Loke or Natsu soon I'll either bleed out or they'll be dead. I took one last deep breath, 'keep quiet, ignore the pain, and let's find those idiots' I mentally told myself, and with that I crouched down and moved against the walls stealthily.

I took a left through a door frame and knelt beside a large grandfather clock, and listened to my surroundings. I could hear the clickers lurking around, trying their best to find me. Looking over my shoulder, I could see a clicker, it was close.

'Don't move', I thought and placed a hand on my mouth and literally froze. The clicker turned toward me and I stopped breathing. The clicker jerked around, almost trying to decide if I was really there, thankfully it tuned around, but stayed in the same place. I took my chance by quietly placing my gun back into my pocket, and slipped out my knife. The clicker was slightly far away, so I hesitated for a moment.

The monster refused to move, so I finally convinced myself to kill the thing. I inched ever so slightly forward, just enough so I could attack, the clicker didn't notice me. So I jumped up and swiftly jabbed the clicker with all the strength I had left in me. The thing screeched and threw me forward, I landed with a grunt, as the edges of my eyes became blurry.

Soon after I heard the clicker fall limp as its body fell to the ground in defeat. "Oh that was a close one" I whispered out in pain, my blood was now seeping though my shirt, I was loosing too much blood.

I forced myself to get up, I swiped the blade from the skull of the clicker and wiped it clean. Taking the shiv in my hands, I took a long strip of fabric from my flannel by cutting off. I placed the knife in its original pocket and I wrapped the fabric around my waist to act like gauze, it will save me at least a few more minutes, but not very long, I was already starting to become light headed.

I pushed on, there must be a few more clickers, maybe a runner. So I continued down the hall way, and not even going more than a few steps, did I hear once again the screeching of a group of clickers. My assumptions were correct, I pressed my body against the wall, I took my gun, flipped off the safety, and gripped it with two hands ready to fire.

I peeked my head inside the door frame, those _should_ be the last ones, so it _should_ be alright if I use my gun. I have twelve bullets, two clickers, and it takes three shots to kill one. I have a twenty second widow to reload if I kill one off and not get attacked by the other. But those chances are slim, I planned out in my head.

My chances are higher if I sneak up on one and shoot the other, but I will start to bleed out if I do attack one.

Well sh*t.

It's now or never Lucy! I took a deep breath and pointed my gun, turned into the door and started to fire.

 _Bang, Bang, Bang!_

I killed one, but now the other monster turned it's head to me started to scream, swing its arms around trying to attack. However I didn't give it the opportunity to hurt me, I reloaded so fast and took a step back to avoid its flailing arms and kicked the clicker away. I took my window of opportunity when its head was left wide open, I poised my gun to its head and fired twice.

The clicker fell to the ground with a crash, and I finally started to breath after what felt like forever. My body started to feel numb, I didn't even feel my self falling to the cold, hard, wooden ground.

'You really over did it this time Lucy', I scolded myself and I let out a sigh. 'Come on, get up you good for nothing piece of trash, you still got to find those idiots' ( I very encouragingly told myself )

I crawled over to my pistol and pushed myself up, again. If there is one thing that I learned in a world like this, is that no matter how much it hurts, no matter how much you feel like giving up. You just have to keep picking yourself up. You keep finding something to fight for.

I shakily stood up and used the wall for support, placing all my body weight onto the wall. Continuing down the hall way, I found a flight of stairs, so I decided to go up, It would seem that the clickers would have chased Loke and Natsu up here. I pushed open the other side of the door, and took the arm of the stairs to push my way upstairs.

Once I got to the top, there await a large door, I pressed my ear against it to listen if there were anymore trouble that was to come for me. Indeed I heard a loud shout, but it wasn't a clicker or a runner, it was the voice that was unforgettable. It was Loke.

I wasted no time, I pushed open the door and there was Loke. He was fighting off a runner that pounced onto him, but with a battle cry he pushed the monster away and took a piece of wood and swung it at its head.

The human-like monster coughed and took its final moan. Loke looked up to me, his head was bridged with sweat and his unkempt hair was tossed around with dirt. He dropped the wood and came running toward me, and brought me into an embrace. I hugged him back, hard, even if he was already suffocating me, and it hurt, I didn't care.

Natsu followed behind, his hands were stained with blood, which sent chills up my spine. He looked over to the body of the runner, and gave us a worried glance.

"Are you okay?" Loke whispered into my neck, "Ya, I'm fine, but I'm loosing a lot of blood" I calmly responded.

Loke let go of me, and swiftly took of his back pack, and pulled out more gauze. I lifted my shirt and took off the gauze and the piece of fabric, and Loke quickly replaced it with more gauze.

Natsu itched the back of his head bashfully, "Hey, what happened to you?" he questioned, with a concerned look.

I sighed, "Clickers, there were three of them" I answered trying not to sound too boastful. Loke chuckled "Well while you were dealing with the Clickers, we got all the runners" he paused for a moment "There were twelve of them"

"Loke!" I cried, but he just smiled. "We're fine, we should just get to the closest Firefly base. I believe that they are at the next building"

Loke finished placing the bandages on my stomach, and he gave me a reassuring look, but it didn't fool me. He looked... Sad. "Okay" I whispered. He took my hand and gave me my back pack. "I think you'll need this" he said as he gave me one of his signature smirks, and I smiled.

* * *

 **( Time skip, fifteen minutes from the Firefly Base )**

We had just been walking for about twenty minutes, after we left the museum. The sun was covered by a layer of grey clouds, which meant a storm was coming, that made me worried. Loke kept a placid look on his usual smile, which also make me worried.

I continued to make small talk with Natsu to pass the time "So Natsu, are you part of the Fairy Tail guild?"

Natsu snapped out of his daydream and turned to me, "Oh, ya, I am! Check it out!" Natsu rolled up his sleeve all the way up his arm, and sure enough, there lay a bright red guild mark on his right shoulder that resembled a fairy.

"Why is it called Fairy _Tail_? Do fairies even have tails?" I questioned, trying not to sound stupid.

"Do Fairies really have tails? Do they even exist? Like them it is an eternal mystery. A never ending adventure. That is the motto of my guild." I looked at him in complete awe. "You see Luce. Even in a hell like this, we still have each other. We still have our friends. And even if we can't believe in Fairy tales, because it sure as hell won't do us any good. We can still make the most out of our life. And we can still have an eternal adventure."

My chest started to feel warm, but I smiled. "You must have a really good guild Natsu"

"I really do Luce"

And for a moment. We just smiled.

"We're here" Loke said. Natsu and I turned to him, "This is your stop Natsu"

"Oh um, thank you guys. For everything, I will make sure that Zeref and I get your supplies to you soon" Natsu said with a sad smile. We walked up the steps of a fairly sturdy building, I believe it's a theater.

Even if it is the Firefly base, we still stood guard. I stood along side Loke on the right side, while Natsu was on the left. Natsu took hold of the door latch, and took one last glance at Loke. Loke nodded approvingly, and with one last breath Natsu swung the door open, and Loke and I pointed our guns inside.

There was no one. But as my eyes trailed the floor, my eyes widened.

 _Blood_

 _And the dead bodies of the Fireflies._

"What the hell happened here?!" Natsu cried out.

I flipped on the safety on my gun, and placed it back in my pocket. They weren't killed by clickers or runners. They were shot. My hands were shaking once again and goose bumps were crawling up my arm. I turned to Loke, his bangs covered his eyes and he was mumbling something, "No, no, no."

"Loke are you okay?" I questioned worriedly.

"No, no, no!" He said a little louder, and he jumped to the bodies, searching for _something_.

"Maybe they had a map, or something to tell us where they were going!" Loke said hysterically, "Where is the lab or something Natsu?!"

"I don't know, Zeref never told me" Natsu answered.

"Come on Loke, let's just bring Natsu back to our place and we'll contact Zeref from there" I reasoned, it's not safe for us to keep going now. We are all injured and the capital building is too far for us to go with our supplies.

"No" Loke said standing up. "Lucy, this is our chance! We can't go back now!" I started at him, what's wrong with him. At first he didn't want to take Natsu because he's bitten. But now he wants to go find the cure.

I looked at Loke with stern eyes, "Loke we have to go back, we won't survive if we keep going, and you know that." I said calmly, and took his hand. But he quickly jerked away "Don't touch me!" He cried, and I stepped back. "This is my last stop..."

His words rung in my ears, 'His last stop?' what does that mean?!

Natsu whispered suddenly, "Holy sh*t", I turned to him with a confused expression.

" _He's infected_ "

I stared at Natsu. No, Loke can't be bitten. We are supposed to stick together! We were supposed to go on more adventures. We were supposed to find our family! "Show me the bite!" I yelled angrily. I won't believe it!

Loke sighed and pulled down the collar of his shirt. And there it was, a fresh bite.

My ears were ringing, and all of a sudden tears were freely flowing down my cheeks. "You idiot!" I cried, and not knowing what to do, I slapped his right across the face. "You aren't supposed to leave me! You promised that we would find our family and that you would be my partner forever!" I yelled in between sobs, and I kept lightly punching Loke's chest, until he brought me into an embrace.

 _"I know. I'm sorry."_

I sobbed into his chest, " _Please... Please don't leave me too..."_

He comfortingly brushed my hair as I was sobbing uncontrollably, and ugly. "Lucy you're strong, you will do just fine without me-" I interrupted him, "But you're _my_ friend and _my_ partner! I don't want to go on with out you!" I seen to pull tighter and tighter at his chest, trying to keep whatever was left of him with me.

"Lucy we tried, there is nothing left for me. I did my job. I protected you, and right now... That's all I need" Loke said calmly. "I mean look at Natsu" He said letting go of our embrace. He took Natsu's arm and rolled up his sleeve, "This bite was three weeks ago. I was bitten an hour ago and I'm already worse"

I looked down solemnly at my feet, "Natsu, you want to find a cure right?" I questioned. "U-um ya! As long as I can keep my family safe!" He answered with pride. I walked up to Loke and Natsu and took their hands.

"I promise that I'm gonna take Natsu back to Fairy Tail and the Fireflies to find a cure, for you Loke and for everyone else" I promised, with tears still streaming from my eyes. Loke looked at me and smiled "Thank you, that's all I could ever ask for Lucy" And he brought the three of us into an embrace.

We stayed like this for a moment. And I will cherish this moment forever. _But it was short lived.._.

Natsu shot up and bolted to the window. "Oh no, the guards are here!" I gasped. No we need more time to sort stuff out!

"You guys get out of here, I'll buy you some time!" Loke instructed as he pulled out his gun, but I know what will happen if we leave him. "No idiot, we're not going to leave you here!" I reasoned. "Lucy please! I will Not turn into one of those things!"

I know it's selfish for me to want him to come, but I know it won't do us good. Loke walked up to me and gave me a kiss on my fore head, "Remember your promise, but this is goodbye for now. Thank you for being my friend, I love you" Loke shoved something into my hand and pushed me away and I fell to the ground.

"Go NOW!" Loke yelled, and Natsu scooped me up onto my feet and we burst into a sprint. I didn't look back...

I gripped the thing that Loke placed into my hands with all my might, as Natsu and I ran through the halls and up staircases. I heard gun shots arise and I flinched as I heard Loke's final scream, I clenched my teeth. _Keep r_ _unning_

I had no idea where we were going, My stomach burned with a fiery pain, but I just followed Natsu and ignored the the sharp pang of guilt. Everything was a blur of anger, sadness, guilt, fear and pain. All the things that I felt on the night the virus started, has just rushed back onto me. We were now out of the building, and ran to a different building and we climbed onto the roof to scout the territory if the guards were still there.

Once we reached the roof top, we caught our breaths. I don't know how much time passed, but I looked up into the grey colored say and screamed at the top of my lungs and let all my tears go. I fell to the ground, Natsu wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed.

Then I remembered the thing Loke put into my hands and I shakily opened my hand, and there lay in my palm, a locket. I slowly opened it, on the right side there was the photo of Jellal and Wendy, and on the other side there was a smiling picture of him. The was I would remember him.

Not bitten, handsome and smiling. My partner and friend.

My lips began to quiver and I let out the last words I needed to say to him,

" _I love you too Loke!_ "

* * *

 **Ahhh I'm sorry for the plot twist I feel bad now! And sorry to all you LoLu fans I have nothing against it or anything I promise. Also I will be able to post more often because it's summer! Yay! So I'm sorry for the plot twist and the delay! Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, so please don't be afraid to leave a review! Also don't forget to favorite and follow! Love you guys and thank you for reading!**

 **~Music Dragon425**


	5. The Journey of a Thousand Miles

**Hey guys! I've missed you all very much! Thank you guys for reading my stories, and for all the amazing feed back you all have given me! I know it's been a while, but I'm coming back strong guys! So with out further waiting, let's jump into the story!**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

We've been running.

We've been running for so long.

 _Loke_

His voice, his face, all the memories. Just keep flashing in my mind. I can't get them to go away.

* * *

I woke up the the sun kissing my skin through the leaves in the trees, and then sound of a small crackling fire. For a moment I believed that I was still at home. Safe, in my apartment. And soon Loke would come banging at my door and we would go about our somewhat normal lives. _That was a lie_. I snapped back into reality.

It's been almost a week since Loke's death. Natsu and I managed to kill off a few of the guards when they had found us on the roof top. We ran, and ran, and ran, until we finally lost them. I'm not one hundred percent sure what to do now, but I know that I have to keep my promise to Loke.

My plan right now: Take Natsu back to Fairy Tail, then head to the Firefly's, where we can finally make a cure. Natsu told me that the base of Fairy Tail is almost cross the state from where we are right now, which is a little over 1,000 miles away. However, Natsu did say that there are other guilds along the way where we can take shelter for a little while. There are seven guilds, and each is not too far from the next. So it would take us more or less then a month to get to every guild stop.

All this planning and sorting out has left me with unanswered questions, stress, and a pounding head ache. But somehow I forced myself to get up and continue my life; I let out a small sigh and forced my eyes open. Natsu and I decided to hide through the forest so that we could avoid the guards in the city rout. It wasn't the most safest or most comfortable place to be, but anything is better than the city.

I sat up from my make-shift bed, which consisted of my backpack as my pillow and my jacket as my blanket, and I stretched out my sore muscles. Natsu was surprisingly already awake, and was cooking a small animal. Natsu looked up and our eyes met, "Hey you're finally up now!" he said with a smile "I woke up early, and I was able to catch a small bird!"

I eyed the bird cautiously, but I couldn't help but almost drool at the thought of fresh meat. It seemed to be a crow, and Natsu perfectly took off all the feathers and skin. Once the bird was fully cooked, Natsu greedily took the first bite and sighed with gladness. He then handed me half the bird, so that we could have a fair share.

I took the bird in my hands, "Thank you Natsu" I said with anticipation, and with that I sunk my teeth into the flesh. The warm meat going down my throat felt so good after all the years for dry bread and stale oatmeal. Before I knew it all that was left in my hands were the small bones of the bird, not a scrap of meat left.

Natsu saw that I had finished my meal, and then put out the fire by stomping on it repeatedly. "Okay Lucy, what's the plan?" Natsu questioned excitedly, already gathering his supplies.

I thought for a moment, "Well first of all, how far is the closest guild?"

"Ummmm.." Natsu paused and scratched his head as if he was racking his memory, "Oh! I think it's Mermaid Heel" he answered with pride. Though I sweat dropped at his statement, "Um, Mermaid Heel?" I thought aloud, what a weird name.

"Ya, they are really cool and nice, the only problem with them, is that the guild is FULL of girls, I think that they only recruit girls anyway" Natsu answered. I chuckled "Totally not weird"

"Oh! It's actually really close.. I think. I'm pretty sure it's in the next city!"

I let out a sigh, 'can I really trust your judgement'. "Well then, let's get going then!" I said pushing my self off the ground, and slinging my pack onto my shoulder. Natsu was ecstatic, like a child who got a candy for the first time.

I couldn't help but giggle as he jumped up and down, "Natsu, why are you so excited?" I questioned with a smile.

He stopped jumping for a moment to answer my question, "Actually, this is my first journey ever! And the first time I've been out of the patrol area at Fairy Tail"

"Are you serious, this is your first time away?" I asked in awe. He nodded yes. "So, that's why I'm so excited, lets go!" he nagged, and I lifted my hands up in defeat, "Alright, alright, lets go. Where to Natsu?"

"Oh right!" the pinkette exclaimed, and he rummaged through his pack and pulled out a worn out map. "Here we are!" he said as he opened the map and pointed at our destination. He motioned me to come closer to look at the map as well, but I decided to just peer over his shoulder instead.

"Here we are now, if we take this trail through the forest" He instructed as he pointed at the map, and the lining in the ground pointing west, which I assumed was the trail. "At the end of the trail, there is a city rout, and if we walk down about a mile from the highway we will hit Mermaid Heel by dusk."

It seemed like a straight forward plan, I just hope that we don't run into clickers, however, the city is bound to have a few runners around. "Okay Natsu, lead the way." I said gesturing towards the path. Natsu smiled with glee, "Yes Ma'am!" he answered as he saluted me and head on to the path, and I trailed along behind.

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I am so excited! My very first adventure! After all those years cooped up in the camp I just wanted to get out there and protect the others as well. But after what happened, I didn't think they would let me out, knowing that I was probably the cure.

Lucy trailed along behind me, and I took sometime to just adore the nature around me. The trees and the air smelled wonderful, it smelled musky and earthy. I looked up to the sky, that was decorated with fluffy clouds, and the leaves connected to the hella tall trees danced around in the slight breeze, causing the sun to peak out of the corners.

It was not until I looked behind me to check on Lucy and to point out... everything really, but then I almost stopped in my tracks. The sun was shining in her face, causing her blond hair ,that was neatly pulled up into a pony tail, to glisten. Her eyes looked down off to the side, and she had a placed look on her face, that made her look sad. But she still looked... beautiful.

"Hey Luce, what's the matter?" I questioned eagerly, breaking the silence. She seemed to have break out of her trace and she looked up and smiled at me, "Oh nothing Natsu, I just spaced out for a second."

Sill, I felt strange. I knew something was wrong, but I won't push her to tell me. It's probably about Loke though, and that is a pretty touchy topic. So I decided to change the subject.

"So Luce, what is it like where you used to live?"

Lucy scratched the side of her cheek "Ummm, I lived in a city district that was paroled by the government. They were not... the nicest people, but they kept me fed so I couldn't complain. Loke and I used to go on jobs before settling in the city."

She stopped talking for a bit, but I was defiantly curious about what happened "What kind of 'jobs' did you do?" I continued.

She slightly cringed, "Well, you see. Before the city, it was quite hard to get food, cause in the city, you work, get ration cards, and have a home. But when your on your own, you risk getting killed by runners or clickers, and food and shelter is quite hard to come around sometimes. Another factor was that Loke and I were probably only sixteen or seventeen at the time."

I stared at her as we walked across the forest, and listened attentively, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She seemed to have it tough. At least I still had the guild and Zeref.

"Once in winter" Lucy said, continued her story "Loke got really sick, and we were both starving. So I left and went to the one place I wasn't supposed to... Raven Tail."

"Raven tail, I know that guild!" I slightly interrupted. "Ivan, the guild master is Fairy tail's guild master's son!"

Lucy had a shocked expression, "But Fairy tail seems like a good place, why would the master's son be in a bad guild?"

"Ivan wanted to change the ways of our camp, and kick out anyone who wasn't of any help to our guild, so Master kicked him out for hurting some of our members." I explained, and she put her mouth in an 'O' shape, understanding.

"Any way, I went to Raven tail, and begged for a job. They made me.." she paused and coughed, on the verge of tears. "They made me kill the guild master of a small guild, I didn't even know the guilds name or the person I killed, but I had to do it." she explained choking on almost every other word.

"Then after I went back to the guild to get the food and medicine that they promised, but those lairs." I noticed her hands where closed shut and her knuckles were almost white. "They played with me, I was only f*cking seventeen. Thankfully before they could go too far, I was able to fight them off, steel the things that were mine and I left them."

I stared wide eyes at the girl. I couldn't help but feel so angry, they played with her. Lucy was looking sadly at the ground, I felt a small pit in my stomach, I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories for her. So I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry Lucy, I swear I'll make them pay for hurting you" I said in a serious tone, meaning every word.

She looked up and smiled, "Thanks Natsu that means a lot" she answered and as she finished her sentence, we reached the edge of the path. We had reached the city, Lucy took a deep breath and placed a hand on her gun. "Let's do this Natsu" she whispered with a smirk. And I gave her my signature smile back "You got it Luce!"

With that we charged into the city, where dangers awaits us, and where our thousand mile journey begins. I can't wait.

Now onward to Mermaid Heel.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, and that it's so short! I just came back from my vacation and the week after I had lifeguard training that was 8 hours long! So I'm sorry! I hope I didn't disappoint any of you guys! And if I did I'm so so so sorry! But thank you for reading, please don't forget to review, follow and favorite! I promise that I will update soon, with a better chapter. Love you all!**

 **~Music Dragon**


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys, Music Dragon here.

First of all, I would like to take the time to say that I am so sorry for not being able to post as often as I wanted to. I really hope that I haven't let any of you guys down. Also sorry that this isn't a chapter.

So I just started school again, and I was super pumped on being able to get inspiration and writing more! But that completely changed this week, when I got accepted into a music leader ship team that I applied for and got into a senior Jazz group (But I'm still a junior so I'm really scared). So it's been an over whelming week, I was planning on releasing two new chapters, but I was never able to finish them because I'm going through an emotional roller coaster right now.

I just need some time, I'm trying to do my best to prioritize my life at the moment and I'm planning to do the best I can. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story, I will just not be able to post as often.

Please do not worry, I thank you for all the support you guys have given me, thank you for reading, and for giving me a reason to write to my fullest potential, and that's what I want to give you right back, a chapter that you guys would be proud of. So thanks again, the next chapter will be up very soon, but until then thank you and I will see you soon. Love you all!

Oh and if you have any questions, feel free to leave a PM thanks guys!

~Music Dragon


	7. A Fight for your Life

**Hey guys! How are you all, I've missed you guys so much! I just finished my latest chapter for my other story Let Me Go, please go check it out if you are interested! So thank you all for reading so far, and let's get into the story!**

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Lucy and I stealthily crept through the city. Not a noise could be heard, except for the occasional gust of wind that rang though out the city. My hand was tightly wrapped around my gun, I must admit, pure adrenaline was coursing though me. Both in excitement and fear.

The city was dusty, dirty, and barren. Not a single threat in sight. A ghost town. When the wind blew, it rang out though the city for miles. Every thing was dead. Well, almost.

We were as quiet as mice, our foot steps made quiet clicks as it connected to the ground. Lucy's eyes were peeled onto her surroundings, ready for anything ahead. Though after a while all seemed calm with no signs of clickers or runners, she let her gun down to one hand loosely instead of tightly gripped in both. So I calmed down and did the same.

"I think we're fine for now. You can relax." Lucy said with a comforting smile, and I smiled back "Kay, thanks" as I flicked on the safety of my gun.

We continued down the deserted road, as the hot, merciless sun beat down on out bodies. Even when we walked in the shaded area, where the buildings provided shadows and protection from the sun, it was still scorching hot. My forehead was bridged with sweat making me uncomfortable, I sighed in frustration.

"Ugh, what is it so freaking hot!" I yelled out loud, unable to take the heat. "It's only Spring, it shouldn't be so hot!" I continued to complain.

"Natsu, Shut-up!" Lucy scolded, and she turned around to grab something from her pack. "Here, drink this" I looked up to my blond companion, who was holding a canister, which I was assuming was filled with water. I smiled and nodded "Thanks Luigi! You're the best!" I took the canister in my hands and gulped the cool water greedily. "Hey! First of all my name is _Lucy_ " Lucy cried, causing me to look up "Secondly, don't finish all of the water, we might need that later"

I set the canister down, she was right in this heat who knows when we will get water or food again. "Right, sorry Luce" I apologized, using her 'real' name, and screwed the cap onto the canister once again. She giggled as she took the canister back, "It's alright. I also think we might be close to Mermaid Heel, so we will probably be able to get there by sun set"

I looked up into the sky. The sun was at it's peak, which meant that it was probably around noon. 'Today is gonna be a long and boring day' I thought, and we continued down the trail to get to our first destination.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Natsu and I have been walking for hours now, making our way through the city and looking for land marks that could lead us to Mermaid heel. I'm starting to get really tired. Natsu wouldn't stop complaining the whole time, and the sun was absolutely unbearable.

"Okay Natsu, do you wanna take a break now?" I questioned "Let's sit on the side of the road over there under the shade" I said pointing to a fairly shady spot on the road.

"Finally!" Natsu cried with joy, and he made his way to the place I instructed.

We sat beside each other on the ground and place down our packs. I stretched my arms up, until I heard a satisfying crack and I sighed happily. I rolled back my stiff shoulders from lugging my heavy pack. Natsu was doing the same motion as me, massaging his shoulders as well.

"Hey Natsu" I said, trying to strike up a conversation. "What is Mermaid Heel like? You said that there are only girls there."

"Oh ya, well not entirely. There are a few guys who happen to be my friends, but most of them are girls. The Master is some-what biased to girls though, I don't know I think it's weird" He answered.

I hummed in response "That is weird" I agreed.

We continued talking about our lives, what was it like in Fairy Tail, our lives before the virus. Natsu used to work at a restaurant, and his father would take him hunting and fishing on the weekends, but on the day the virus started his father was separated from him and his cousins, but he never stopped looking for him.

I also told him my story, how I too was separated from my bother and sister, it all happened so fast. Everything went to chaos in a blink of an eye. And how I was still looking for my family as well.

"Oh ya, and this one time in the winter we caught a bear! And we had a feast that night, it was one of the best nights of my life. We literally partied until the sun came up" Natsu proudly exclaimed as he told another one of this silly tales. I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's so silly Natsu, but I can't believe you actually found a bear! You guys seem to have quite the good luck" I praised, which made him smile even more.

A moment of silence passed and we just looked at each other, just smiling. For a second I forgot the world. It was just me and him, smiling, talking, even laughing. It felt safe.

But I knew we had to keep moving, "Let's go Natsu, we can continue talking on the way" I encouraged. Natsu grunted, "Oh alright". I suck out a hand for him, and he took it and I pulled him up.

We smiled at each other and brushed the dust of out gear and cloths, "Thanks Luce I-"

"Help me, please!"

I quickly took the gun out of my pocked and turned off the safety and pointed my gun to the direction of the voice that interrupted Natsu. Natsu did the same and a low growl escaped his lips.

There was a man, limping in the middle of the road about twenty meters away from us. He had tattered cloths, and a black bandanna wrapped around him head.

"Please help me, I was shot!" The man begged, but I wasn't fooled by this man's trick. I knew what he was up to, I've seen it before."Hey, should we help him?" Natsu turned to me and questioned, but put his gun down in the process.

I lifted my hand in front of Natsu protectively, but my hand still poised on my gun. "You stay right there!" I yelled at the man "You can cut the bull sh*t" I challenged. The man sighed "I didn't think you would notice" the man pulled out his gun and fired, I pushed Natsu and we fell to the ground, just in time to doge a bullet.

"Get up!" I yelled to Natsu, and I grabbed his arm to pull him up and we quickly burst into a sprint. The man on the road pursed his lips together and let out a loud, clear whistle, and soon some of his friends jumped from the shadows, ready to attack Natsu and I.

Bullets were flying behind us, and now there were many more men on our tail, "This way!" I cried and I dragged Natsu towards a sharp turn into an ally way. "How did you know that guy was faking?!" Natsu loudly questioned.

I faced palmed in my head, "Are you really asking me this now Natsu?!" I took my gun and started firing at one of the men behind us. I saw a space of leeway, an old school, and there was a safe roof top.

"Natsu, over there to the school!" I instructed, he nodded and we ran in the direction of the large school. The loud cracks of the gun filled my ears, as well as bullets flying a little to close for comfort.

"Lucy, get the door! I'll cover you" Natsu instructed as he hid behind a rusty old trash can, as we just approached the entrance of the school. I nodded and took out my knife.

Natsu had a good aim, shooting the bandits one by one. I could hear their distance screams of pain of the bullet, but I focused on getting the damn door open. I heaved and pushed at the door but it wouldn't budge. Then, taking my knife I jammed it into the knob breaking it, and the door swung open.

"Natsu, let's go!"

Natsu looked up and quickly got onto his feet. I held the door open for him, until he got inside, then I slammed the door shut. There was a broken table, which I quickly heaved in front of the door as cover.

I took in deep breaths, my body hunched over, and my hands on my knees. Natsu was doing the same, and I sighed in relive. However, I could still hear the bandits firing at the door, but the door and the barricade was sturdy enough to keep them out, the school was also closed off as well, which made it safe... For now.

I turned to Natsu and gave him a smile, "Well, I was defiantly not expecting that to go down" I said jokingly.

"Go job Luce, I- ahh!" Natsu grunted, obviously in pain.

I quickly ran towards him and caught him before he hit the ground. "Natsu what's wrong!" I exclaimed in panic. "Damn it, they got me." Natsu said weakly. "Don't worry about me Luce, I'll be fine"

I shook my head, how stupid is this guy, "No way idiot. You're hurt, just stay still I think I might have something to help" I suggested, as I took off my pack and grabbed my medical kit.

Now I only had gauze, band-aids, alcohol, and some stitching supplies. That could some what help. "Okay show me where it hurts"

Natsu pointed to his left shoulder. I took out my flash light so I could see the wound up close, there was a deep gash and a bullet sunk into his skin. I cringed at the sight and turned back to the supplies that I had to think things through.

"That bad eh?" Natsu shakily joked. I chuckled in response, "Don't worry you'll be fine" I answered.

I took the alcohol, and the gauze. The bullet didn't seem too deep, so it probably wouldn't need stitches. I turned back to Natsu, his face contorted in pain. I looked at him with sorrow, I knew this was going to really hurt, but we had to get his wound cleaned or he may die. I convinced myself.

"Okay Natsu, this...- this is going to hurt. A lot" I said sternly.

But the boy smiled, "I know the drill Luce, I trust you" a feeling of warmth crawled up my cheeks, and for a moment I was glad that it was so dark. "I'm gonna do my best Natsu"

Natsu nodded, and in one swift motion took off his shirt!

I quickly averted my eyes in embarrassment. "OH MY GOSH! Natsu what the hell!" I cried flustered.

"What! I'm making the job easier for you!" He shot back.

"F-fi-fine!" I stuttered "But if you do anything stupid, I won't be hesitant to kill you!" I threatened. Natsu chuckled, and lay on his side so that I could get to work.

My face was burning, I needed to calm down.

I looked towards Natsu on the floor waiting for me to do my work, but I just stared. He was actually _really_ good looking. He looked so strong, and yet something about him made him so humble and kind, as well as destructive and crazy.

"Well, are you gonna start?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Oh ya sorry" I apologized, and took my supplies and placed in beside his body, his back facing me.

My hands were shaking, but all the more I took the alcohol and poured some onto my hands to clean them. Then I took a small piece of gauze ready to extract the bullet.

"Alright Natsu, you might want to bite down on something, I'm gonna take the bullet out, clean your wound, then patch you up okay! Quick and simple!" I said encouragingly.

He nodded and bit down on his shirt and gave me the thumbs up. I took a deep breath, 'You got this Lucy, just like Loke taught you'.

"Okay, on the count of three Natsu" I put the gauze over his wound, ready.

"One... Two... Three!"

With that I pressed the gauze in and pinched the bullet, Natsu screamed and jolted and pain, using every nerve in his body not to move.

"It's okay Natsu! Breath, you're okay" I cried.

I began to pull the bullet out, and Natsu slammed his fist repeatedly onto the ground.

"Shhh Natsu, you're fine, it's almost out" I continued to coax in a soft voice until the bullet was free. Once the bullet was out I quickly placed it onto the ground and took the alcohol.

I could see tears of pain rolling down Natsu's cheeks, and it broke my heart. "Almost done Natsu, I'm gonna clean your wound now" I continued to talking him through the steps.

To save him the waiting pain, I quickly poured the alcohol onto the wound with no hesitation, Natsu's cries echoed down the halls and rang in my ears. I quickly grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around the wound.

"Natsu you did amazing, we're done now" I said as I finished wrapping the bandage. I stroked Natsu's hair comfortingly, and he whimpered at the touch.

I sighed, 'I did it' I thought, giving myself a pat on the back.

"You were right Luce" Natsu said in a low whisper, causing me to turn to him. "That hurt like hell!" He said with a smile.

I smiled back, "You did great Natsu but we shou-"

 _Click, Click, Click_

I gasped, I was about to say we should get going, but I think that we just became an un-welcomed visitor.

Natsu's eyes snapped open, and we exchanged a terrified glance. The clicks became louder, as well as clumpy foot steps.

Natsu and I froze, and soon enough a clicker stood before us, and more clicks echoed down the hall way.

I took out my gun, and the clicker turned to me and screamed. Now, it's arms flailing as it came to attack me and Natsu, until I quickly shot the monster dead and it fell limp.

Then over a million loud, angry, blood thirsty clickers were screaming just down the hall. I grabbed my pack and shoved everything inside, and placed my gun in my pocket, then I grabbed Natsu and hulled him up.

"We gotta get the hell out of here!" I whisper shouted, and I slung Natsu's arm over my shoulder.

Together we limped up the stairs, Natsu, grunting in pain. As we climbed up the flight of stairs Natsu began to fall behind, "Come on Natsu, a little further" I encouraged.

"Lucy, watch out!" Natsu cried, and I immediately stopped. There was a gaping hole in the ground in between the way to the roof and the stairs, that we almost fell through, the hole was too far to jump over. I hesitantly looked over into the hole, and a shiver ran up my spine.

Under us lay thousands of runners and clickers, there was no way out. We were trapped. But luckily we where on the second floor. Natsu too looked into the hold and we exchanged a glace.

"Oh sh*t" we said simultaneously. And now we had to find a way to fight for our lives and get out of here with our heads on our necks.

"This is gonna be one hell of a fight" I said, "Are you ready?" I asked taking out my knife and gun.

And Natsu did the same, "As ready as I'll ever be"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading guys, whoa 1,000 of you have read this so far?! Thank you! I'm sorry if updates have been slow, but school is getting to me a little, but I'm still gonna do my best to give you guys the best chapter possible asap. So please continue reading, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing!**

 **Also please review because *hint hint* some one may come help rescue Natsu and Lucy! Is it a friend or a foe? Are they from Fairy Tail? Let me know who you think it might be!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~Music Dragon**


	8. The Girl with a Sword

**Hey everyone, Music Dragon here. I'm so sorry for not writing for a long time. I've been really busy. I've been really stressed and sad lately, so I kind of though, "Hey you still have your music, you still have your stories that people still want to read!" By the way, thank you so much to all who have still read my stories, you all who are reading this right now. Thank you. Thank you so much. I want to make it up to you by writing a chapter. I'm sorry but I won't be able to write as much as I used to because I need to study and take care of myself first. Thank you for under standing :)**

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

We were trapped.

Natsu and I lay posted against the wall, trying to make as little noise as possible. The clickers and runners that just lay a floor below us were blood thirsty and angry. I just had to fire that damn gun. They all heard it, and if they found us we would be dead.

My knife and gun were firmly wrapped in my fists, Natsu was still placing pressure on his gun shot wound that he has just received not too long ago. He is in no shape to fight right now.

"I have never seen this many of them all in one place!" Natsu whispered very quietly, pressing his mouth right against my ear to minimize the sound. "What the hell are we going to do?"

I quietly sighed and looked around from our small hiding place. And I looked over to my left.

Bingo!

There that shed very little light, was a small window that could possibly fit us one at a time. However, it was on the other side of the room and we would have to climb up a rusty book shelf and break the glass to get through the window. All in all, way too much noise. One creak on the floor board, and we're done. But at this point, this is our only way out.

I turned to Natsu, "Hey, you see that window to your left?"

Natsu turned his head towards the window, and nodded.

"That's our way out, I'll boost you out first. They'll probably hear us once you break the glass, so you need to do this as fast as you can and pull me out too, okay?" I instructed.

Natsu didn't fight like I would've though he would, but I'm glad he didn't.

I placed my gun in it's pocket, held my knife in my right had and held Natsu's hand with my left. I slightly blushed at my readiness to take his hand, but this wasn't the time to think about that.

Natsu's hand was surprisingly soft, I could feel his calluses but the palm of his hand felt smooth.

I took one last glance at Natsu, and nodded before taking action.

We moved so slowly. Not one move wasted.

Natsu followed my foot steps, and I was feeling around with the tip of my toes where we could move with out making a noise. Every moment that passed, we got closer and closer to the window, our brink of freedom. But there was still a nagging voice in my head that made me break out in cold sweat.

 _"Make one wrong move, you're both dead,_

 _Make one wrong move, you're both dead,_

 _Make one wrong move, you're both dead"_

I just kept repeating that in my head, and for some reason it kept me calm. I tightly gripped Natsu's hand in fear. We could hear the croaks of the runners and the clicks of the clickers, desperately trying to find us.

We were now so close to the window. I was just praying and praying in my head. _"Please let us get there, just let us get to the window please!"_ I begged anyone.

Finally we made it to the window, and Natsu and I sprang into action. We made quick glances to each other so we both knew that we were doing. I knelt down on the floor, and knotted my fingers together to create a boost for Natsu. He graciously took it, placing one hand for support on the broken bookshelf, where right above was our escape rout.

He then placed his foot snugly on my hands. We looked to each other, as if our thoughts were in chorus. As if we were saying:

 _"Ready? One, two, three!"_

On three I pulled him up, but to my horror Natsu's grip on the book shelf faltered due to a piece of the broken bookshelf breaking off.

The book case fell with a loud crash, and Natsu let out a small gasp as he fell on top of me and I grunted in surprise and the pain of all his weight impacting me. And then, a hundred screams could be heard.

Natsu and I frantically stood up.

 _They are coming._

"Natsu! Get over here!" I yelled in panic, yet taking action and once again placing a boost for him. Natsu immediately ran over to me and positioned himself once again.

The screams were getting closer, they were almost up the stairs. Tears pricked the back of my eyes. _"Am I going to die here?"_ I thought.

Natsu on the other hand was grunting in frustration due to his inability to reach the window.

"Put me down Lucy!" He instructed, and I placed him down. Right as a flailing angry clicker found us, and screamed to the others that its found us. However, Natsu too out his knife, and without fear, ran up and stabbed it in the head.

He painted as the clicker fell to the ground, but three more replaced the dead one. "Come on Luce, get us a way out of here!" He cried "I'll buy us some time"

"You idiot!" I scolded him, as I too took out my gun and knife. "I'm with you, there is no other way out!" with that I attacked. For a moment, we glanced at each other. We knew this was our end. But we weren't going down without a damn fight.

I swung punches, stabbed, and fought until I couldn't think. Pure adrenaline was coursing through me.

But soon enough, a clicker ran toward me and I had to shoot it. I ran out of bullets. And so did Natsu.

I didn't know what to do anymore, their screams were filling my ears, I couldn't think. Tears began to spill out of my eyes, and all I could do was take Natsu's hand. He nodded at me, and pulled me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry!" he cried into my shoulder.

I closed my eyes, ready for one of them to bit me. But then **CRASH!** The window broke, and an explosion followed. Natsu attempted to protect me from the blow, by wrapping his arm around me.

The monsters cried in defeat and anger, and then something that wasn't a runner or clicker emerged.

A woman, with flowing black hair, black combat boots and jeans, a dark purple long sleeve shirt and a long sword. He hand gripped the sword and scythed the blade, taking it out and letting it shimmer in the light. A runner was madly running towards her, screaming. Yet, she kept composure. With one slice of her sword, the runner fell to the ground, dead.

I watched in total awe of our hero, that just saved our lives. She turned to Natsu and I, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

With that Natsu and I made a break for the window.

"Use the bookshelf for more of a boost" she instructed as she continued to fight off the screaming, blood thirsty monsters. We flipped the bookcase over and stood on top of it, once again I boosted Natsu and he was able to reach the window and crawl out!

"Luce, give me your hand!" Natsu exclaimed, and I took it right away. He pulled me up with his strong arm, and we made our way out.

Once I got out, I let out a breath of relive, but instantly remembered the lady who saved us. I looked back inside the window and cried out to her "Hey get out of there!"

She turned around and nodded, fighting off the last of the clickers as she swiftly ran to the other side of the room and jumped onto the bookshelf. I extended my hand, and once she took it, I pulled her out as fast as possible and we ran.

* * *

We ran to the end of town, and when the cost was clear we stopped and took a breather. The lady was yet to say a word, but through painting breaths I said "Hey, thank you so much for saving us back there. We owe you are lives."

She turned to me and gave me a small smile, "It's no problem, please just be more careful" I smiled back at her, but then her smile turned to a frown as she turned to Natsu.

The lady walked up to him and docked him over the head, I let out a gasp in surprise and Natsu cried out in pain.

"OW! What the heck was that for Kargura?!" He complained. She just smirked and him and gave him a disapproving shake of her head, "You have no idea how much trouble you're in right now Mr. The only reason I came to save your ass was because Zeref sent me the message that you were on your way, and when I heard all the commotion, it just had to be you!" Kargura ranted.

I thought for a moment, "Wait a sec, do you two know each other?!" I questioned in surprise. Natsu, still rubbing his head, nodded "We're in luck, Kargura is a member of Mermaid Heel, and a good friend of mine"

Kargura scoffed at his statement, "Whatever you say fire head" she retorted, rolling her eyes. "Well, I guess you guys will be coming with me then, we have things to sort out don't we" Kargura stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I believe we do" I answered for Natsu. She smiled at me, "Good, follow me we're almost at base" she said.

Natsu and I glanced at each other and shrugged. We continued to follow Kargura to the Mermaid Heel lay, and I smiled at the thought that my journey hasn't ended just yet.

* * *

 **Hehe, I tried... I hope this chapter isn't too bad. Let me know in the comments what you think! Am I doing better, am I doing worst? Let me know! Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to favorite, follow and review. Love you all! ^_^**

 **~Music Dragon**


End file.
